heatter_quigleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Village
Video Village was a game show. Game Format Two contestants played the role of tokens on a human-size game board with three streets: Money Street, Bridge Street and Magic Mile. Players advanced according to the roll of a large six-sided die in a chuck-a-luck, rolled on the sidelines by a partner (almost always a spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend) and called out by announcer Williams. After Video Village moved to California, the die was replaced by an electric randomizer. Any time a player landed on the space their opponent was on, they could either take an extra turn or force their opponent to return to the beginning of that street. The squares changed throughout the show's run, but some of the more notable ones included: *''Money squares'': Located on Money Street, contestants received between $5–$20 depending on the space. *''Bus Stop, Do It Yourself'' and Take A Chance: Players landing on any one of these spaces must draw a card and follow the instructions written on the card. *''Jail'': Located between Money Street and Bridge Street, contestants could be sent here either by landing on a "Go to Jail" space or drawing a card which instructed them to do so. To get out, the contestant had to successfully predict whether their roll would be either even or odd. *''Ask the Council'': Located on Money Street and Magic Mile, the contestant was asked a humorous, open-ended question. He/she won cash if the audience — acting as the "council" — was judged to agree. *''Finders Keepers'': The first player to land on this space received a prize. *''Shops'': Located on the Magic Mile, these were five themed "stores" (Bank, Appliance Store, Jewelry Store, etc.) which each contained a prize. The first contestant to land on the store's space won that prize. *''Safety Zone'': Any player landing here is safe from any penalty imposed by their opponent. *''1-2-3 Go'': Any player landing on this space remained on it until getting a 1, 2, or 3. *''Exchange Places'': The very last square on the board before the two "Finish" lines, the unlucky contestant who landed here must change places with their opponent—no matter how far back he or she was. The first contestant to reach either of the two "Finish" spaces (they had to do so by an exact roll) won the game and the right to return to play in the next game. Both contestants kept the cash and prizes they accumulated. Theme Song Lyrics Video Village Song :Oh, Video Village is the place :''Where people wear a happy face :''There's so many things to see and do :''For you, and you, and you! The Village Bus Song :''Oh, hop aboard the Village Bus and away we go :''I lead and I will really try to drive it nice and slow :''We bump, bump bump and beep, beep, beep :''But no one seem to fuss :''Oh what fun it is to have them both with us :''Yes, oh what fun it is to ride the Village Bus! Trivia International Versions ''Main Article: Video Village/International Merchandise Board Game Milton Bradley (1960) VVBoardGame.jpg Photos VideoVillage (2).JPG VideoVillage (4).jpg VideoVillage (3).jpg VideoVillage (1).jpg Episode Status Video See Also Links Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Primetime Category:CBS Daytime Category:1960 Premiere Category:1960 Ending Category:1962 Ending